Evil Duo With A Plan
by Sakuya Little Wolf
Summary: Duo enters Heero's room... Duo and Heero find out something... Someone accidently enters Heero's room in the middle of what is actually happening inside
1. Just A Little Fun

**__**

Evil Duo With A Plan

Chapter 1: Just A Little Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters even though I wish Duo was mine *sigh* oh well. Oh and Yuki, CLONES ARE KOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget that. ^^

Enjoy!^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo sighed and scanned the area of the room he was now occupying. He noticed that that he was not in his room, but in fact he was in Heero's room. As usual, Heero was typing like crazy on his laptop an completely ignoring Duo. Heero knew he had feelings for the baka but he wasn't about to just go up to him an say "I Love You" or even better for him "Fuck me Duo, right now!". No, he wasn't going to do that. He's going to try and stay in control as Duo got near Heero to sit in the chair next to him. But his instincts told him to turn around, grab the baka, lay him on his stomach so he can ram him so hard that Duo screams in ecstasy and moans Heero's name as Heero spills himself inside his love, his koi, his Duo. No, he wasn't going to do that. Hell, he doesn't even know if Duo shares the same feelings for him.

Duo grabbed a chair that was nearby and brought it over to Heero to sit by him. He glanced over at Heero and noticed him shifting his black pants he was wearing every so often. Duo looked down and getting a very big surprise, saw that something was being restricted inside Heero's pants. Duo, being mischievous and all, had a brilliant plan forming in his messed up and perverted mind. Putting on a wicked smile, Duo slowly took off his black trench coat he was wearing to reveal the tight black mesh sleeveless shirt that fit him perfectly, showing every detail of his finely-toned chest. Duo looked over at Heero to see his reaction, what he got, he liked. Heero again had to shift his pants at the reaction he was getting of Duo's ministrations from the corner of his eye. When Duo took off his coat, it also revealed Duo's black leather pants that to Heero's watchful and hungry eyes loved but wanted even more to rip them right off of his Duo.

" Hey Heero! Whatcha doing?" Duo asked.

"..."

" Oi! Come on, why you keep moving all the time? hmmm?"

"..."

" It looks like you have a problem, my friend," Duo said trying to hold in his laughter at Heero's now reddening face. " Here, let me help you with that," Duo said while reaching over and grasping Heero's hard and large member that is still inside his pants, giving it a small squeeze. Instantly, Heero's hips buckled up and he gave out a suppressed moan and gasp.

Satisfied with Heero's reaction, Duo squeezes yet againg and kept that up. Heero, who earlier was trying to control his reactions, gave up and grabbed Duo around the back of the neck pulling him towards himself for a long, passion-hungry kiss. As this was going on, Duo stopped his ministration on Heero's member and just rested his hands on Heero's shoulders. After a moment, Heero opened his mouth and licked at Duo's lips for entrance that Duo opened instantly to let in Heero's tongue and thy began dueling for dominance in Duo's mouth. Heero grabbed Duo's hips and brought him over to him for Duo to sit on Heero's lap, facing him. Duo readily agreed and as soon as he was situated with is legs over Heero's own, Duo began to rock his hips against Heero's. Breaking the kiss for breath and a sudden gasp, Heero rocked back against Duo. Enjoying the friction between them, Duo began to take off Heero's dark green top while slowly increasing the speed of their thrusts against one another. After finally getting Heero's shirt off, Duo began to kiss his neck and collarbone while his hands roamed among Heero's back.

With Duo's inpatient hands, his hands now turned their attention to Heero's front and tweaked one of his nipples. Heero moaned and quickly took off Duo's invading shirt, puling him even closer to himself. Using his own hands, Heero gripped Duo's firm ass making their two body's collide even harder than before. Taking his left hand up to Duo's braid, Heero started to untie it until it was completely out and sprawled over Duo's lithe back and body, making him look even more exotic. Duo's mouth now risen up from it's previous spot to Heero's ear to whisper in his ear.

" Heero..." Duo said huskily.

" Hmm? Mmm," Heero replied to let him know he was listening.

" I want you. I want you right now Heero," Duo replied back.

" Then take me because, Oh Kami-sama!! I can't hold on any longer."

" HHHHEEERRROOOO!!! Duo is....oh.........Aaaaaaahhhhh!!! What the hell!?" Quatre yelled entering Heero's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MMHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am evil hehehehe ^^ A cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope ya'll liked it so far and hopefully I will update as soon as I can if you review my story and tell me what you think about it.

See yah lata!!!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 2!!!

THIS IS JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I AM MOVING TO A NEW HOUSE AND THE PAPERS WHERE I HAVE MY UNCOMPLETED CHAPTERS ON IS PACKED AWAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR. I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY. I'VE BEEN REALLY DEPRESSED LATELY AND HOPEFULLY GETTING BACK TO MY PERSONAL LIFE WILL HELP ME CHEER UP AND GIVE ME INSPIRATION FOR LOTS OF IDEAS FOR MY STORIES.

SAKUYA LITTLE WOLF


	3. Caught In The Act!

Evil Duo With A Plan

Chapter 2: Caught In the Act

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 of Evil Duo With A Plan. I don't plan on doing a disclaimer for every chapter.

Notes and warnings: See chapter 1

Finally! I actually got the inspiration to get over my writer's block and all that good stuff. I'm sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for me to get my stories up. I promise to get them in more often. All I need is some encouragement and lots of reviews! ^^

Ooookay! Now that's out of the way. ON WIT TA STORY!

Enjoy!

Quatre stared in shock at the… compromising situation and positions. Feeling the color redden his face, he used his left hand to cover his eyes from the sight but didn't have the strength to move from the room. Out of the blue, Trowa appears behind Quatre wearing only a long robe.

"Now, now. Don't freak out, we both knew sooner or later it would come to this. Come along Quatre, I believe there are some ways to arouse our own boredom, don't you think?" Trow asked, putting an arm around Quatre's waist pulling him out of the room, tossing a " we will be seeing you" after them while closing the door shut.

Silence filled the room as both Duo and Heero stared at the door as if it held the answers their minds asked but never had the chance to speak. Looking back at one another, their eyes met locking gazes in place. Breaking the heated gaze, Duo sighed, placing a small kiss on Heero's forehead and got up. Picking up his coat, Duo looked back at Heero seeing those questioning eyes on him, he let a small smile trace his lips. Putting his coat back on, Duo left the room. Letting the door softly close, leaving Heero by himself to think.

Heero sat there on his chair, in front of his laptop, gaping at the closed door. Setting his jaw before the tears from the rejection and sadness seep into him, Heero turned back to his laptop trying to forget about the things that have just happened right before infront of his very own eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't forget and quickly got up and laid on his bed letting the tears escape from him.

Walking down the deserted hallway, Duo made his way to his bedroom, locking the door to his room behind him. Looking at the scattered mess, he shook his head and headed for the shower. Entering the bathroom, Duo looked into the mirror at himself. Disgusted at what he saw, the anger burned through his veins as he raised his right hand and threw it at the mirror. Looking at all of the shattered glass around the bathroom sink, Duo reached for a large piece of glass raising it to his face. Using the sharp piece, Duo brought it to his arm, pausing from cutting a line in his wrist. He dropped the glass just as he himself dropped to the ground. Shaking uncontrollably, tears streaked down his face while sobbing so hard that it became hard to breathe. Turning around, Duo turned on the water for the tub and let it fill. Taking his clothes off, Duo stepped into the tub; sighing at the comfort it gave him, he closed his eyes sinking into the tub further.

There it is, the next chapter. Sorry for those who don't understand the reason why I put that in but in time you will understand that it is a significant point in the turning point of this story and I hope that you will like it. I also hope that you have liked this chapter so far. I know it's not that long, but hey, I'm doing this in my class because all we are doing is watching a movie that to me isn't all that interesting. Hope you liked it and please review because I strive for them and they make me feel special that people read and take the time to review my stories. So please review and I may make the next chapter more interesting.

Bai Bai for now. ^^


End file.
